<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two streamers walk into a classroom by mellifluouswoole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881063">two streamers walk into a classroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole'>mellifluouswoole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and tommy is mean to mean kids, idk man im sick and half asleep, not beta read we dont do that here, they cause havoc and then they do stuff, tubbo and tommy go to school together, tubbos the new kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short tiny drabble idea maybe idk man tubbo and tommy r streamers and they realize that they could collab and b cool. maybe chapter two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two streamers walk into a classroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're talkin' to me like a child<br/>
Hey I've got news, I'm not a little girl<br/>
And no, I won't give you a little twirl<br/>
You're talkin' to me like I'm sad<br/>
Hey I've got news, I'm not doin' too bad<br/>
Even though sometimes I might get real mad</p><p>---</p><p>tommy was a fan of freedom. that was a weird way to word it, but tommy enjoyed the ability to do whatever he wished, that might be his biggest flaw, in fact. he liked doing things himself, he hated being babied. and it didn't help that tommy was surrounded by three very very overprotective people. tommy was living in a little foster home with two other brothers and a dad, phil. it was a happy home, by all means. don't get him wrong, but he just disliked all the rules. it felt so bland, so boring. wake up at 8 AM, get dressed, eat breakfast at 8:30, walk to school at 9:00, go through every period without any issues, go home, do homework, eat dinner, go to bed. it was the same every single day, no new adventures, no new things. and tommy needed change. that all changed when a small frail boy, on the day of October 1st, joined his class. tommy was sitting in his chair, tapping his pencil to the beat of a song he was listening to, despite the teacher hating earphones. tommy didn't care, and listened anyways. he hummed along to the lyrics, something about "I'm like nobody else, so you can just go fuck yourself." he liked this song, and decided to quickly add it to his playlist, before staring at the boy. he looked over at his empty seat next to him.</p><p>no one sat next to tommy unless they had to, for very very specific reasons, such as tommy being the obvious troublemaker, and getting into conflict and fist fights a lot.</p><p>"we have a new student from brookland, in new york. would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked, as the boy nodded. his dark hair and dark eyes contrasted his dark green shirt, black pants and brown boots. he had a small bee pin on his shirt, and he stood up straight. the boy was observant, looking at each student, as if he was already judging everyone's personality. when the boy's eyes fell on tommy's face, he smiled, before deciding to talk.</p><p>"im toby, though my friends call me tubbo. im from new york, and that's all you need to know about me!" tubbo said, almost with a bit of sass, maybe? in the last part. tubbo sat down in the only empty seat before the teacher even said anything, and it just so happened that the seat next to tommy was empty. tommy grinned at the new boy, before tubbo looked over and smiled back.</p><p>"uh- okay! so anyways, open your textbooks to page 420. do the math problems with your assigned partner, the person next to you, and then sit quietly." the teacher said, before tubbo sighed and leaned back in his chair a little bit, looking at tommy with boredom. tommy was expecting the boy to try to talk to tommy, ask his name maybe, but tubbo just got his phone out and searched up the textbook name and page, before getting out the answer sheet from google. tommy raised his eyebrow, with a slight frown. </p><p>"ugh! don't tell me you're one of those kids. teacher's pet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow back. </p><p>"god no, i hate those bitches. i'm just impressed, most new kids are shy and scared of me." tommy said, looking over at the phone and writing down the answers.</p><p>"troublemaker, then?" tubbo hummed, seeing the earbuds and smiling. cool, the other kid was also a not-teachers-pet type of kid. "nice. what's your name?" tubbo asked, putting his pencil down and making direct eye contact. </p><p>"tommy, and yeah." he said, putting his hand behind his neck. "i've gotten into my fair share of fist fights." he pointed to his band aid on his face, before laughing. "are you one of those as well?"</p><p>"not really, i move around a lot so im used to moving houses a lot, so being the new kid isn't scary anymore." the brunette turned his phone off, putting it in his pocket. "my parents said this is the last time they'll be moving, though. so wanna be friends? you dont seem to have any." tubbo joked, with a contagious laugh. tommy laughed back, realizing that the whole class was starting to stare. "what are you guys staring at? i know im great, don't have to rub it in." he said, as the kids looked away.</p><p>"HA! i've literally said the same thing before." tommy said, taking his earbuds out. "why'd you move around so much?"</p><p>tubbo laughed again, "funny story. my parents are running from the russian mafia and need to go undercover. in fact, im actually a 30 year old lawyer man named big law who smokes cookies. in fact, that 30 year old man is a 23 year old miner named subbo who needs to find those 'roman archives', not that complicated." he said, sarcastically. tommy tilted his head, a bit amused by this kid's humor. "im kidding, we move around a lot for my dad's work. he's a painter, so he always has this new place he wants to go and paint in. its lame." tubbo said, leaning back even more. "what about you?"</p><p>"oh, i've lived here all my life with my dad and two brothers. wanna come over? they'll be esastic to know that i do indeed have friends, and i do not do drugs with those friends." </p><p>"we could still do drugs, i know a guy." tubbo almost expected the blonde to be scared, but instead apparently tommy knew it was a joke and laughed. tubbo smiled. maybe moving again wouldn't be that shitty, it was rare for someone to have the same humor. the bell rang, as tommy looked over.</p><p>"what's your schedule?" tommy asked, as tubbo took the crumpled paper out of his pocket. </p><p>"we have six of seven classes together, nice." tubbo noted. "can you show me where this 'ms. dingleberry' is?" tubbo asked, as tommy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"it says 'derenbery', tubbo. are you illiterate?" tommy asked, sarcastic tone lacing his voice.</p><p>"im dyslexic." tubbo said, before packing his stuff up and walking to the door, tommy in shock. oops- he didn't know tubbo was dyslexic. "are we going to go or are you going to sit there?" tommy stood up, walking to the next class. his footsteps echoed through the empty class, before the stench of the hallway slapped him in the face. the popular bitches were whispering, probably about tommy. something about tommy being friends with the new kid because he got soft or something, and for good measure, he made sure they heard him say this.</p><p>"dont talk to those popular bitches, they're shit at everything, including being hot. plus i heard they're shit at sex." he said to tubbo, before flipping off the girls. </p><p>tubbo just laughed and joined tommy in being mean to mean people.</p><p>---</p><p>You're talkin' to me like a child<br/>
But my words are growin' stronger<br/>
And my legs keep gettin' longer<br/>
I'm like nobody else, so you can just go fuck yourself<br/>
I do a lot of stupid stuff but don't act like you're so tough</p><p>---</p><p>tubbo followed tommy through the people in the courtyard, hearing some people talk about him. hanging out with tommy for one day seemed to get him a bad reputation already, which was shitty as fuck. but whatever, tubbo was used to it. he started to trail behind tommy, as tubbo felt a bump in his arm, as two rather big man children looked at the short brunette. "that comment in the hallway about our girls being shit. we heard it, you fucker." one of those stereotypical jocks said, before tubbo rolled his eyes. god, he's met so many people just like him, that once he walked away, he felt a punch on his arm. tubbo kept walking, as the two jocks started to yell.</p><p>"listen bud, i get it, you're a sadist, go and fuck your boyfriend would you? i dont want to be involved." he said, before catching up to tommy and walking away. tubbo sighed. "i assume you dont have a good reputation at school, huh?" tubbo asked, as tommy shook his head no. </p><p>"i really dont, not even the unpopular kids like me, but who the fuck cares? so i have a dad, phil. he's super protective and nice and shit. wilbur's a musician, pretty famous 'round 'ere, as he'd say. all the girls want to fuck him. oh and techno does fencing, he's pretty good at it, and he knows how to beat anyone up." tommy said, before being interrupted. </p><p>"is his real name techno?" tubbo asked, as tommy smiled.</p><p>"yep" he said, popping the "p" at the end, before stopping in front of a red and white house. it had a pride flag as the welcoming mat, two garden gnomes, lots of plants in the front and green grass. it was rather small, just enough for four people and maybe a guest room. he looked at the overflowing mailbox, before tommy started to walk again and the door opened. tubbo took in the interior. the living room was pretty big with a lot of instruments scattered around, some fencing gear, lots of pictures on the mantel of the family, and it was pretty clean too. tubbo looked at the kitchen, it was also pretty big, and a counter which doubled as a table sat in the middle of it all. tubbo followed tommy up the stairs, as wilbur walked out of his room. </p><p>"toms! my man, tommy! home early? and no bruises from a fight! thats fuckin' awesome man!" wilbur said, grabbing tommy and putting him in a headlock. tommy tried to escape, as wilbur grinned.</p><p>"wil! we have a guest here! i brought someone over, thats why im early." tommy said, as wilbur looked up.</p><p>"you finally got a girlfriend?"</p><p>"no!" tommy defended, as tubbo smiled. tubbo did kind of look like a girl, with the soft face and the sort of long hair. "he's a new kid and i befriended him because i am just so very kind." tommy said, his blue eyes made eye contact, as tubbo waved at wilbur.</p><p>"holy shit, tommy! you have a friend? i thought you only did drugs with kids, and this tubbo kid doesn't look like a druggie to me." wilbur joked, before waving back. "he's pretty quiet." wilbur said, as tubbo frowned.</p><p>"im not quiet, im just on drugs! plus i need to lie low, the russian mafia might find us here. i cant let them know i have their drugs with me, they might find big law. oh, im not actually a 16 year old boy , im a 30 year old lawyer whos smoking cookies. alrught wilbur, see you later." tubbo said, as wilbur kind of stood still, shocked at what he just heard. "c'mon tommy, lets go to your room." tubbo followed tommy to the last door, as wilbur shook his head.</p><p>tubbo was a perfect friend for tommy, wilbur noted. the same humor and everything. he chuckled, before going to techno's room.</p><p>---</p><p>You're talkin' to me like I'm dumb<br/>
Well I've got news, I've got a lot to say<br/>
There's nothing you can do to take that away<br/>
You're talkin' to me like I'm hurt<br/>
Well at least I'm not six feet in the dirt<br/>
And I'll still kick your ass even in my skirt</p><p>---</p><p>tubbo laid on tommy's bed, as he looked over to the pc. "what do you do?"</p><p>"oh i do livestreams, im pretty famous. im friends with georgenotfound." tommy said, booting up his PC. tubbo had his mouth in an "o" shape, as tommy tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"georgenotfound as in dream? georgenotfound as in... minecraft?" tubbo asked, as he put two and two together. "oh holy shit, you're tommyinnit! wilbur soot, philza, technoblade. why didn't i put that together?! im tubbo, a smaller streamer but i also do livestreams!" tubbo said, as tommy's mouth was also in an "o" shape. </p><p>"so you're telling me that i made friends with another streamer? what's your twitch, we should collab sometime." tommy said, booting up streamlabs and quickly getting things together. "i should stream! we could play minecraft together, how many followers do you have?" tommy asked, as tubbo nodded.</p><p>"200k, go live on my account too, we'd have a lot of viewers." tubbo said, as tommy went live. tubbo smiled, as tommy high fived the brunette.</p><p>"dude, i have no clue how i didn't put two and two together, no wonder you looked so familiar."</p><p>tommy just laughed, as the chat was confused why there was a brunette boy in tommy's house.</p><p>---</p><p>You're talkin' to me like a child<br/>
But I'm not a helpless baby<br/>
Not waitin' on you to come save me<br/>
I'm like nobody else, so you can just go fuck yourself<br/>
I do a lot of stupid stuff but don't act like you're so tough<br/>
Fight fire with fire and you'll get burned<br/>
Hey I think right about now is your turn<br/>
Earplugs won't save you anymore<br/>
They'll leave you washed up on the seashore</p><p>---</p><p>tommy knew he had a new friend now, which meant they could do all sorts of things together. like crime, and vandalism, or arson, and all sorts of fun stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>